Evil Awakens A Sajin's Soul
by TelexDarkRyuu
Summary: A mysterious Sajin lurks in the darkness of Goku and Vegeta's dreams. Can they over power him or will they fall victom to the evil they posses? ( Up for lending)
1. Unusual Auora

Evil Awakens A Sajin's Sole  
  
Chapter 1: Unusual Aurora.  
  
~Vegeta's point of view~  
  
Darkness.flames.A dark shape standing ahead of me.who is he? Suddenly he emerges into the light of the flames.Another Sajin, but who? "Who are you?" I cry out nothing.but a smirk. "I am who?" I get impatient. "Who are you?" I demand once again. His palm outstretches to me, a split second later a red beam pierces through my chest. "Aahh! Y-you basterd." Blood pours rapidly out of my wound. He walks over and stares at me with his deep, deep black eyes. He once again places his palm towards me, except this time at my head. My eyes widen as I watch helplessly at the on coming beam.  
  
~Goku's point of view~  
  
Roaring flames consume what I once called home. "Gohan! Chi-chi! Goten! Where are you?" No response.a tall Super Sajin emerges from behind me. I swing around startled. "Who-who are you?" The Sajin comes forth and stares me directly in the eyes. He smirks and holds his palm up with an already made beam. "Ah! What are you doing?" "Killing you.Goku!" The Sajin shoots the beam at me. I barely miss it, but it singed me in the arm instead. Caught off my guard he unbelvably hits me in the stomach and head followed by a beam through my chest, all in less than a split second. I fall to the ground bleeding badly. The Sajin smirks and pile drives his arm up my wound. The next thing I see is a bright flash of red light.  
  
~Back to Vegeta's point of view~  
  
"Aahhhh!" I screamed literally falling out of my bed. There was a mirror in front of the bed. I could see my startled expression, upon noticing this I quickly switched to my normal cover up look.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said looking in the room quite worried.  
  
"Tousan?" Trunks followed standing by his mothers' leg.  
  
Vegeta stared at them both.  
  
"It's was nothing onna, just a nightmare." He responded.  
  
"Ok, I'm just checking on you.umm your breakfast is ready if you want it." Said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta responded with a slight smirk.  
  
~Back to Goku's point of view~  
  
"Aahhh, no I can't die now." Goku flipped out of bed knocking everything over everything on the side of the bed including the nightstand.  
  
"Huh?" Said Goku looking around the room curiously.  
  
Chi-chi walked into the room, and took one look at the mess Goku made.  
  
"GOKU! YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND CLEAN THIS UP!!!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Chi-chi I-." Goku was cut off.  
  
"APOLOGIZE LATER, I WANT YOU TO CLEAN IT UP NOW!!! Oh why can't life get any easier than this?" Said Chi-chi walking out of the room.  
  
Goku got up and untangled himself from the covers.  
  
"Well at least it was only a nightmare.I guess I should tell Vegeta about it." Said Goku to himself while picking up the pieces of the broken nightstand.  
  
~At sparring hour (Goku Vs. Vegeta)~  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Ready to spar again today?" Said Goku rather playfully.  
  
"Kakarott did you.by chance have a.nightmare about another Sajin?" Said Vegeta trying to keep quite.  
  
Goku's expression changed from a playful grin to a serious look.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta I did.what do you think it means?" Said Goku in an unusual tone.  
  
"Evil is trying to awaken in our hearts.they want to kill us, Kakarott."  
  
"Evil? In.me?" Replied Goku.  
  
"You go by Goku, but the evil in you goes by Kakarott!"  
  
So.what did you think? Please review if you want to keep reading this story. More reviews = Faster updates. Ok then, later! Telex. 


	2. Evil Shows it's Face

Evil Awakens a Sajin's Soul ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Evil Shows its Face ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z! Got it!  
  
~Vegeta's point of view~  
  
I woke with a sudden start. "That dream." I thought. I had the same dream I had the night before except this time..That Sajin didn't kill me. I then realized he was I, yes he's who I used to be long ago. I began to quiver at the thought of Kakarott. Originally Kakarott had a grudge against me for stealing his right to become a class two Sajin. And if he became Kakarott he'd want that right. Even kill me if he wished to become an elite Sajin.  
  
"Well Kakarott, I'm not going to let that happen!" I said leaving to go train in my gravitational room.  
  
~Goku's point of view~  
  
"No Kakarott! I will not let you take me over!" I yelled just slipping out of the dream I was in. Noticing that it was only a dream I propped myself up to think about what the hell is going on. I remembered seeing myself with the evil smirk Vegeta had possessed in the past.  
  
"Kakarott." I said quietly.  
  
I thought for a minute about Raditz my brother. He originally came for me to carry out the failed plan the Sajin race had to destroy Freeza once and for all. What if something went wrong? Was Raditz trying to make me evil to gain more power..and make him prince??? What about my family? Chi- chi, Gohan, and Goten. And- I cut of suddenly when I felt fur. As I looked down I saw a tail wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Ahhh! What the-." I screamed.  
  
~Third person~  
  
Vegeta left the gravitational room around 8 o'clock at night. Famished he headed toward the kitchen for some food Bulma would have all read made him. Upon entering he saw Goku looking down at the table with a sad expression.  
  
"Kakarott?" Said Vegeta looking at Goku's worried expression.  
  
Goku just looked up terrified in response. Bulma placed the over sized gourmet on the table for the both. Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances and looked toward Bulma.  
  
" What's wrong you guys?" Questioned Bulma.  
  
Vegeta gave a look explaining enough that she shouldn't be involved. Bulma nodded and looked at Goku one last time as she left the room.  
  
"Vegeta?" Said Goku rather quiet.  
  
"What Kakarott?"  
  
"Did you know Kakarott before I-." Goku said purposely cutting off.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground. Walked over to the table and sat down. "Kakarott it's a long story."  
  
"Go ahead." replied Goku.  
  
Vegeta told Goku about the real Kakarott and how Vegeta always picked on him and took his right away to become a second class Sajin. He had done so by purposely ruining Kakarott's mission before the one to destroy all life on Earth and sell it to aliens that might want the planet. Vegeta told Goku about after humiliating Kakarott, Kakarott held a grudge against Vegeta and would destroy him if it took his own life as well.  
  
Goku shifted uneasily in his chair. "Vegeta I don't want to kill you. You're my friend, I couldn't do that."  
  
"Well Kakarott surly would! He hates me!" Yelled back Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta I'll try not to let him control me."  
  
"No, you will not be controlled..you'll be kicked out of your body like Buu was! And then he'll kill you!" Replied Vegeta.  
  
Goku looked startled. "How do you still know about Buu?"  
  
"I can read minds now Kakarott. I know!"  
  
"But Vegeta who taught you?" Said Goku.  
  
"Piccolo of course!' Replied Vegeta with a smart-ass look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Honestly guys I've been writing the story as it goes. So I'm clueless as to what happens next. If you have any ideas put them in a review and I'll check it. Ok then go head push that button that says "Submit Review" let yourself be heard! Lol! Later Telex. 


End file.
